onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smiley
Consistency with other Punk Hazard creatures Shouldn't the (future) info on this page go into Animal Species/New World Saga instead? Dragon, satyr, harpy and centaur are all there, and none of them have their own pages. Zodiaque 14:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I would agree, however, there is a slight chance that slime is the creature's name, in which case it would get it's own page, much like Surume. 14:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Fair enough. Just to let you know, the main evidence is its infobox, in which Slime is written in English, in the same font/style as "Dragon" and "Harpy" were. As far as I can remember, all actual names have been written in katakana. At any rate, it should be clear next week. Zodiaque 15:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Welll, I guess you can ignore what I said. Caesar referred to it as「スライム」this chapter, so I guess it's a Slime named Slime after all. Zodiaque 11:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The Blob (1988 film) This is just a thought, and likely a question for the SBS but do you suppose the slime is a reference to the 1988 remake of "The Blob" in which the government creates the monster as an experimental biological weapon of war? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blob_(1988_film) Seems to me like that might make for some interesting trivia. --Kingluffy1 22:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Rename Does anyone have any objections to moving the page to "Smiley" now? Zodiaque 10:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia suggestion Its name is the same as the element that represents Doflamingo, the boss of the pet's master. I thought it was noteworthy, because Smiley basically belongs to Doflamingo. but he's not Caesar's boss :O he works together with him to keep Caesar safe from the marines but he doesn't actualy order Caesar around FirePit (talk) 15:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect Trivia It is incorrect to say that Pompeii's inhabitants were "petrified and preserved by the volcano's pyroclastic flow". Actually, the stone people of Pompeii that we can see nowadays are the result of injecting plaster into the spaces left by their long-decomposed bodies. They are just plaster casts, not petrified people. 14:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, you're right. I'll remove the trivia, Thanks for pointing that out. 14:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Death/Reincarnation? the details here seem odd. I thought the apple was a Devil fruit to begin with, and it was Smiley landing on it, and subsequently "eating" it that caused the explosion. there doesen't seem to be much evidence for either theory right now, so are we definately sure what's happening? Random thought I was just rewatching the 1989 "Batman" movie, and I remembered that the "secret ingredient" that Joker used in his reign of terror (when he used beauty products to kill people) was "Smiley". Considering Caesar's "Joker homage" in some respects, I was wondering if maybe it could have been a slight reference by Oda. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 11:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) That reference seems to subtle and speculative. While this wouldn't be the first time Oda references something like that, it's best to wait for confirmation. 14:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Age Since Caesar condensed the gas and fed it the fruit one year after the incident (three years ago), shouldn't Smiley be 3 years old? 04:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, yeah. Then should we add it to the infobox? Just like adding Sandersonia and Marigold's ages based on them being younger than Hancock, or adding two years to all known ages based on the timeskip. 23:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC)